


So Pretty It Hurts

by LarryHasALittleLamb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Post-it Notes, girl harry, girl in red, girl louis, is girl even a word anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryHasALittleLamb/pseuds/LarryHasALittleLamb
Summary: Harry slyly passes a sticky note to her left.do you listen to girl in red? :)Out of the corner of her eye she sees Louis lift her head ever so slightly. Her lips quirk up on one side and she huffs out a breath before reaching across her desk and scribbling a few words under Harry’s. She discreetly unsticks it and places it back in front of Harry.yeah :) you?Or: Louis is the new girl at school and Harry is instantly enthralled. An overload of flirting via post-it notes ensues.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	So Pretty It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this little scenario in my head as I was trying to fall asleep and decided to write it down :)
> 
> If anyone ever reads this, pls be nice it's my first fic <3
> 
> p.s. if you don't get the references, see the end notes !! :)

By the time she sits down in Mr.Spence’s third period history class, Harry Styles has already been having a pretty good day.

She’d woken up before her alarm, eaten a proper breakfast of eggs and toast instead of her usual bite of fruit on the way out the door, and she’d even done a good job parking in her spot outside the school. All four wheels inside the lines! Very impressive, if she does say so herself. (She does). Her first two classes went by quickly and painlessly, all due to the fact that she sits next to her best friend Niall in both of them, and Gemma had texted her as she was walking to her third class and said that she would be coming home next weekend to visit. All-in-all, a very good day.

Her day gets ten times better, though, when an angel walks into her history classroom.

Well, a  _ girl _ , but. She’s angelic. Even from her seat in the back of the room, Harry is immediately mesmerized by the girl’s ocean blue eyes, her soft caramel hair, and her sharp jawline and cheekbones. Dazed, Harry barely registers when Mr.Spence introduces the girl as Louis Tomlinson and asks her to share a bit about herself for the class.

When Louis begins speaking in a buttery soft voice about her family and where she’d moved from, Harry knows she’s absolutely gone. She shamelessly stares at Louis, letting her soft voice wash over her, and nearly misses it when Louis finishes speaking and Mr.Spence asks Harry if the seat beside her is taken.

Harry blinks, startled out of her trance, and manages to say  _ no  _ in a surprisingly even voice.

It takes her a moment to realize  _ oh, shit, the angel is about to sit next to me,  _ and then Louis herself is there, dropping her bag under the desk next to Harry’s and taking a seat. 

She turns and meets Harry’s eyes. “Hey. ‘M Louis. It’s alright that I’m taking this seat, yeah?”

God, her eyes are so pretty. 

Harry swallows. “Yeah, totally fine. I’m Harry, by the way.”

Louis smiles, the skin around her eyes crinkling adorably, and then turns away, reaching for her bag to take out a notebook and pencil. She doesn’t look back at Harry.

Harry blinks.  _ That’s it?  _ She frowns, but slowly turns and begins taking out her things as well. At the front of the room, Mr.Spence begins his lecture- something dreadful about the Lancasters and the Wars of the Roses- but Harry can’t bring herself to focus. She’s sat next to possibly the prettiest girl she’s ever seen, and she is determined to get to know her. The problem- as it always is with girls- is figuring out if Louis is even into girls or not. Harry has had her fair share of misjudging girls’ sexualities, and while she does self-identify as a professional flirt, the rejections still hurt. She’s determined not to let that happen with Louis.

Luckily, Harry has a plan. She reaches into her bag and pulls out a stack of square yellow post-it notes. After carefully composing a question that she is sure will solve the mystery that is Louis’ sexuality, she peels it from the stack and slyly passes it to her left.

_ do you listen to girl in red? :) _

Out of the corner of her eye she sees Louis lift her head ever so slightly and glance over the note. Her lips quirk up on one side and she huffs out a breath before reaching across her desk and scribbling a few words under Harry’s. She then discreetly un-sticks it and places it back in front of Harry.

_ yeah :) you? _

Harry nearly squeals in glee. She schools back a grin and peels another sticky note from the pad. After a quick glance up at the teacher to make sure he’s still distracted, she scribbles down her response.

_ if we’re following the rules, i technically listen to sweater weather. but i love girl in red. i prefer girl in red actually. _

She peels it up and slicks it back on the corner of Louis' desk. She’s pretty confident that Louis will figure out what she means, but still she watches nervously as Louis reads over the note. After a moment, she reaches across Harry to pull a fresh stickie off of her stack. Harry holds her breath as Louis pulls away and jots down her response, only remembering to breathe when Louis drops the note on her notebook.

_ i’ve been there. but then i realized guys suck too much to bother with them :/ i’m all out girl in red now :) _

Harry smiles. The teacher begins to walk around to collect homework, so she scribbles out a quick ‘ _ fair enough :) _ ’ on a fresh stickie and throws it on Louis' desk before shoving the others in her backpack.

A few minutes later after Mr.Spence is back at the front of the room, Harry figures they can stand to speak in code a bit longer and peels off another fresh sticky. She finishes it off with a crude sketch of two stick figure girls holding hands and passes it to her left.

_ are you currently listening to girl in red with someone else?  _

Staring straight ahead, Harry taps her pencil anxiously against her desk until neatly manicured fingers drop the note back in front of her, this time with a response.

_ no :) are you interested? _

Harry sucks in a breath. She did not expect this to go so smooth this quickly. Not that she was complaining. At all. But, she had to keep in mind that she really didn’t know Louis at all, so she tried to respond with something a bit more tasteful than ‘yes please marry me thank you’.

_ i might be :) do you like tea?  _

Louis huffs out a laugh upon reading it, either from Harry's quick change of subject or the atrocious sketch of a teacup that she’d added under her note. Louis' lips remain quirked up while she reaches across Harry for another stickie, writes her response, and places it back in front of her.

_ i do :) ps. my favorite flavor is uraq tea _

Harry's eyebrows furrow as she reads.  _ Uraq tea? _ She glances at Louis, who’s smirking at her with an eyebrow raised. Harry ignores the way her heart constricts when their eyes meet and focuses on Louis as she nods at the sticky. Harry shoots her a confused look. Louis rolls her eyes, smiling, and mouths ‘ you are a cu-tie’

Blood rushes to Harry’s cheeks and she immediately ducks her head. Trying but failing to hide the smile that breaks out on her face, she re-reads the note.  _ u r a q tea _ . You are a cutie. Unbelievable. How can Louis possibly be winning at Harry's own game? She’s flirting even harder than Harry, and Harry hasn’t even gotten the chance to properly ask her out yet! She shakes her head and scrawls her response, pointedly ignoring both the butterflies in her stomach and Louis's smug face as she slaps the stickie in front of her.

_ alright, you win this round. next round’s mine. meet me by the front doors after school?  _

She hopes Louis enjoys the sketch on this one. Two stick girls  _ and _ a cup of tea. Clever, right? Harry thinks she would be amazing at Pictionary.

When Louis passes back two new notes, Harry grins, reading over the top one first.

_ wasn’t aware that this was a competition, but since i’m winning i won’t complain :) i’ll meet you at the doors. may the best flirt win _

On the second note she’s drawn a t-chart with a tally under ‘L’ and nothing under ‘H’.

Harry has to hold back a laugh. She pockets the score chart stickie and passes back a final note before she turns back to her notes and tries to get some actual learning done.

_ game on :) _

Twenty minutes later when the bell rings and students begin to pack up their bags and shuffle out of the classroom, Harry slowly stands and flashes a shy glance at Louis. She doesn’t know if the flirting was just an in-the-moment joke for her, or if she was serious about meeting up with Harry later. But before Harry can say anything, Louis swings her bag over her shoulder and steps right in front of Harry. Never once taking her eyes off Harry’s, she leans impossibly close to her to reach down and pick up the stack of stickies that still sits on Harry's desk. She straightens up, stares at Harry for a beat longer, and then turns her attention down to the stickie in her hand. Harry takes the time while Louis writes to close her mouth, which she realizes has been slightly ajar since Louis stepped into her front, and to rethink all of the life choices she made that lead her to this moment. Honestly, since when did she become a nervous wreck as soon as a girl flirts back? Since Louis, apparently.

Harry’s trying desperately to hide how flustered she is when Louis finally looks up from the note. In an incredible display of grace, she peels the note off the stack, grabs Harry’s right hand where it’s hanging limply by her side, drops said stack into said hand, presses said note flat onto Harry’s chest, then promptly winks, turns, and walks out of the room.

Harry gapes after her.

It takes her several moments to collect herself, attempt to slow her racing heart, and peel the stickie off of her shirt. There in her perfect slanted scrawl, Louis’ written  _ ‘the stickies have been fun, but i think this might be easier _ ’ followed by ten digits.

Disregarding the fact that she will definitely be late to her next class, Harry scrambles to open her phone and plug in Louis’s number under the contact ‘girl in red’.

And if Harry does a celebratory twirl on her way out of the now-empty classroom, nobody needs to know.

_ fin _

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't understand, if you 'listen to girl in red' you're lesbian and if you 'listen to sweater weather' you're bisexual. Look it up on urban dictionary. I don't make the rules, I just write fics about them :)
> 
> p.s. Thank you for reading!! Any feedback would mean the world to me!!


End file.
